Memories
by OtakuSailorV
Summary: Kagome looses all her memories thanks to Naraku. Can Inuyasha put up with a 15 year-old Kagome stuck in a 6 year-old's mind? .::COMPLETE::.
1. Default Chapter

Memories By: OtakuSailorV  
  
"Kaze No Kizu!!!!!!" Inuyasha swung the sword downward, his glare intent on the enemy at hand.  
  
Kanna suddenly appeared in front of Naraku and the attack glanced off of her mirror. Inuyasha dodged away long before the attack was reverted back at him though. Somehow, whenever Kanna was around, he knew to move right after an attack was fired.  
  
He landed on the ground, Kagome was far to his right, or so he thought.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!" She screamed as the arrow went right over his head and landed at the feet of Naraku.  
  
He smirked up at them as Inuyasha turned around, shock filling him. "Kagome?!"  
  
She was glaring at the patch of jewel shards that were in Naraku's clothing. "this time. . ." She mumbled as she drew the arrow back.  
  
"Kagome! Stop!" Inuyasha ran toward her, sure that he would make it there before Naraku could send an attack.  
  
Kagome's eyes went wide. She jumped from the rocks she was standing on as it exploded under her feet. Inuyasha turned his head to see Naraku smirking at him, one of his hands had formed a vine and was in the ground, moving as he willed it.  
  
Inuyasha barred his teeth and went toward Kagome as she tried to get up from the ground.  
  
Inuyasha whirled as he saw something white by Kagome. He gasped and picked up his pace when he saw Kanna before her. Kagome's eyes were small as her soul started to seep out. "Kagome!!!!!"  
  
The ground exploded before him as he reached out to her. "It is the end Inuyasha." He heard Kagura's voice, but he couldn't tell where it was coming from. He only had Kagome in mind, he had to get to her somehow!!!  
  
He tried to find a way around, but with every step he only found that the ground exploded. "Damn you!" Inuyasha turned toward Naraku, who was smirking as his vine arm writhed in the ground.  
  
"Damn you~!!" Inuyasha jumped toward him. But Naraku's eyes flicked toward Kagome. He smirked as his own eyes went suddenly small, then back to their normal size.  
  
Naraku disappeared suddenly, Inuyasha's fist making a small crater where he had been.  
  
"Damn!" Inuyasha hit the dirt again, then Kagome came back to mind.  
  
"Oh! Kagome!" He whirled about and ran toward Kagome, who was laying in the dust.  
  
He propped her head up and looked for his friends, they seemed to be waking. They had all been held by roots to trees, Kagome and he being the only ones that had not be taken by the dream sleeps.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha, what has happened to Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked as he drew near them.  
  
"I-I'm not sure. Kanna had her mirror and. . .then Naraku. . ." Inuyasha was confused as to what had happened himself, it had all happened so quickly. He looked at Miroku hopelessly.  
  
"I'm not sure. . ."  
  
Shippo and Sango bounded over with Kirara.  
  
"Has Kagome been hurt?" Shippo asked, not drawing nearer.  
  
"No. . .no. . .she's not wounded, and she's breathing evenly, I don't think she's hurt. . .and it doesn't appear that her soul was taken either. . ." Miroku said, raising an eyebrow at Inuyasha.  
  
"Tell me what happened while we get Lady Kagome situated."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Inuyasha explained everything to them, trying to give as much detail as he could.  
  
"And then he just left, smirking the entire time. I can't stand that bastard!!!" Inuyasha hit the ground with his fist, his eyes keen and sharp as he glared at the dirt.  
  
"Now, now Lord Inuyasha. There has been no harm to Lady Kagome, so do not act like he killed her."  
  
Inuyasha glared at Miroku unintentionally. "But what if. . .what if. . ." Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he straightened.  
  
"Let's all get some rest, Kagome should be up in the morning anyway." Sango said as she slipped into her futon.  
  
"Ah, yes, sleep sounds good." Miroku said with a smile as he walked over toward Sango.  
  
*Wham!* "Not with me you pervert monk!" Sango bashed him over the head and kicked him out of the way. "Oh, I did not say anything of the sort Lady Sango I simply came to get my futon as well."  
  
Miroku grabbed at the bedding and walked away, mumbling to himself.  
  
"Feh."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Hi-ya! ^_^ I hope you all like it so far! Review! It's only natural that you do. . .^_~ Ja! 


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's Memories By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 2: Kagome Awakes  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched as the others below him stirred. He opened one eye to see that Kagome was standing outside of the small lean-to he had erected and was rubbing her head.  
  
'Kagome!' He quickly got to his feet and jumped down in front of her.  
  
"Oi, Kagome, you feeling better?" He asked as he landed.  
  
Kagome's brown eyes widened in fear and she ducked back inside the lean-to with a small scream.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!" Inuyasha covered his ears so that they wouldn't bleed from the loud, drawn-out battle cry. 'Gods I hate it when Kagome screams. . .but why did she scream in the first place?'  
  
The others jumped to attention, staring through their bleary eyes, searching for an enemy.  
  
"What's goin' on Inuyasha?" Shippo asked as he scratched his head.  
  
"Kagome got up." He could see her peering out at him from under her covers even in the darkness of the lean-to.  
  
"Someone go talk to her, she screamed when she saw me." Inuyasha walked over and sat on a log by the burnt out fire.  
  
Sango headed over and knelt by the opening.  
  
Kagome went further into the lean-to the closer Sango got. Her eyes were wide with fear still, with a bit of confusion.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, something wrong?" Sango asked as she peered in, sideways at the frightened girl.  
  
Kagome scrambled further into the gloom of the lean-to, nearly pushing out the other end.  
  
"Kagome?" Shippo was on top of the tiny tent-like building, peering in upside down at the girl.  
  
"Eep!" Kagome hid her face inside of the pillow she had in her arms.  
  
"Oh, come on!" Inuyasha walked back over, his agitation with the situation showing.  
  
He thrust his arm through the roof of the building and pulled Kagome out by the back of her shirt.  
  
She stared at him in shocked fear. "Kagome, stop acting all stupid. What's up with you? Forget another one of your 'test' things in the future?"  
  
Kagome pointed to herself, her mouth open. "How you know Kagome's name Mr. Dog-man?"  
  
"Eh?!" He nearly dropped Kagome in confusion. "What did you call me?!"  
  
Kagome looked over to Sango though. "You know Kagome's name too. And you." She pointed to them as she raised an eyebrow in confusion. "How you all know Kagome's name, but Kagome no know your names?"  
  
"Uh. . ." Ever stared at her as she stared back.  
  
"You let Kagome down now Mr. Dog-man?" Inuyasha nodded and set her down, still staring.  
  
"Wow. . .Kagome sounds like a 6 year old!" Shippo said, hopping from the broken roof to the ground by Kagome.  
  
Kagome beamed at him and scooped him up quickly. "You so kawaii! Kagome like you!"  
  
"Feh, she still prefers Shippo, not MUCH has changed." Shippo stuck his tongue out at the hanyou.  
  
"We full demons are just better looking." Inuyasha hit him over the head. "You WISH!"  
  
Kagome screamed and slapped his fist. "Bad Mr. Dog-man! Don't hurt Shippo-chan!"  
  
Inuyasha stared at her angrily for a minute before straightening and turning away. "Feh."  
  
"Excuse me, Lady Kagome. . ." But Kagome interrupted the monk before he could finish.  
  
"Me no a Lady. Me is Kagome. See?" Miroku smiled at her. "Ah, yes, I see, well. . ."  
  
"Yes, well, la-, I mean, Kagome-chan, how old are you?"  
  
Kagome held up four fingers. "Kagome is five years old!" She beamed at him.  
  
Everyone's eyes bulged.  
  
"F-five?! No way! You're fifteen!" Inuyasha said, breaking the stunned silence.  
  
"No! Kagome is five!" Kagome said forcefully.  
  
"Fifteen!"  
  
"Five!"  
  
"You're fifteen and that's all there is to it!" Inuyasha was practically screaming in her face.  
  
Kagome stared at him as the silence rained down. "Y-y-y-you. . ." Kagome stammered as tears started to fill her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha backed away, the same way he usually did when he made Kagome cry.  
  
"Y-you're a mean Mister Dog-man! Kagome k-knows what age Kagome is!" Kagome started to weep into her hands as the others looked on.  
  
"Man! You make her cry no matter what age she is!" Shippo yelled as he tried to comfort the crying 'five year old'.  
  
"Shut up! She's fifteen!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"No Kagome is not!" The girl lifted her tear-streaked face and glared at him angrily. "Mister Dog-man is mean! He shuts up, not Shippo-chan!"  
  
Inuyasha sweatdropped as she stomped past him and sat on the fallen tree.  
  
"Well, we had better figure out what happened."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Hello! Thankx for all the nice, and wonderful reviews everyone! ^_^ Ja. Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome's Memories  
  
By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 3: Kagome Sits  
  
Kagome was still angry with Inuyasha, and still seemed confused about where she was.  
  
Shippo was munching on some food from Kagome's backpack with her on the fallen log. Every now and then, Kagome would blather some nonsense to the kitsune who would nod and answer in the same way.  
  
"Yokusfk klsjfkn;o ;lf,mmhasdyu Kagome's jkshdf kkjd ,mdfj skefjksjh?" Kagome asked as she peered at Shippo.  
  
Shippo shook his head at her. "Ibadhgb lkajfnnmeg jdn kjdujbeg."  
  
Inuyasha gave them both an annoyed look. "Well? What did she say?" Shippo looked at him warily.  
  
"She asked where her mother was." Inuyasha made a face. "Tell her no one cares."  
  
Kagome made an angry face and glared at him. "Joiauefjn l;fuihjnkdfyu jsfdgmbasyu!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Shippo smirked and then started to laugh slightly. "What?! What did she say?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"She said. . ." Shippo giggled again. "She said that Mr. Dog-man is mean and looks like a girl with that funny necklace on."  
  
*Wham!* "Owww~! I didn't say it, she did!!! Waaa~!" Shippo grabbed his head.  
  
"Tell her that it's her fault I look like a girl then." Inuyasha glared at the '5-year-old' that was giving him a confused glare back.  
  
"What you mean Dog-man? Kagome no remember giving you that necklace. It ugly."  
  
Inuyasha showed one of his fangs in a sneer. "Well, YOU'RE THE one who put it on me, and if you don't remember, that's good!"  
  
Inuyasha walked back over to where he had been sitting as the girl pouted noisily behind him.  
  
"Mr. Dog-man *sniffle* is mean. . .he n-needs to go and have a time out in the corner for being a bad dog-man. . .*sniff*. . .Kagome has to sit in the corner when Kagome is a bad girl."  
  
Inuyasha's heart leapt at the word. 'Sit'. She had said it. His mind raced in the mil-second before he was slammed into the ground.  
  
*Wham!*  
  
Kagome stopped and stared at him as he was pulled forcefully to the ground. Her eyes were wide in astounded awe at the sight.  
  
Inuyasha sat up and spit out rock and rubble while glaring. He turned on the girl who had started to smile and was clapping with Shippo.  
  
"You think that's funny?!" Inuyasha yelled in her face, but Kagome only laughed harder, tears of joy welling in her shut eyes.  
  
Inuyasha continued to yell, but the more he yelled, the harder Kagome laughed.  
  
He finally stopped to take a breathe and Kagome stopped as well, smiling at him.  
  
"You funny. Do that again mister dog-man." Inuyasha glared at her and opened his mouth to speak when she made puppy-dog-eyes.  
  
"Please? Do it for Kagome?" He turned away and started for his seat again when Shippo whispered in Kagome's ear.  
  
"Really? That all Kagome has to say?" The girl asked delightedly. Shippo nodded, an evil grin on his face. Kagome clapped. "Yay!"  
  
Inuyasha gave Miroku a horrified look right before the word was uttered.  
  
"Sit!"  
  
*Wham!*  
  
Kagome laughed.  
  
"Sit!"  
  
*Wham!*  
  
"Sit!"  
  
*Wham!*  
  
"Sit!"  
  
*Wham!*  
  
"Sit!"  
  
*Wham!*  
  
"Sit!"  
  
*Wham!*  
  
"Enough already!!!!!!!"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Thanks so much everyone! I'll have my list of thank you'se in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Review please! Ja! 


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome's Memories  
  
By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 4: Kagome Sees  
  
They had finally started to move again. Kagome had gotten her love of her new command over 'Mr. Dog-man' worked out. And Shippo had passed out from the rapid beatings Inuyasha had inflicted on him when Kagome wasn't looking.  
  
'Damn. . .I was hoping she wouldn't find out about that accursed necklace! But, no, Shippo has to open his big, dumb mouth and. . .'  
  
Inuyasha's musings were interrupted by none other than Kagome.  
  
"Kagome's legs hurt." Inuyasha snorted and moved on.  
  
They had only walked a few more feet when Kagome moaned again. "Kagome's legs hurt."  
  
Miroku moved in, received a hiraikotsu to the head, and backed away again.  
  
Sango glared at him and went to Kagome instead. "Here, Kirara will carry you for a while."  
  
Kagome smiled at her, but then screeched when Kirara changed. "Kagome keeps seeing weirder and weirder things. Buyo doesn't do THAT. At least. . .Kagome's never seen Buyo do THAT. . ."  
  
Kagome gazed thoughtfully at the giant, flaming cat.  
  
Inuyasha looked back at them slightly. "Feh."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Kagome was asleep on Kirara's back before long. "Inuyasha, are you sure you know where we are headed?"  
  
Miroku suddenly asked.  
  
Inuyasha made a face and turned, looking for Kagome. "Well. . .uh. . .no."  
  
Everyone turned toward Kagome.  
  
Sango eyed the monk ahead of her. "You think she can still. . .?"  
  
Miroku lowered his head slightly. "She might. . ."  
  
Sango, without another thought, nudged the sleeping girl.  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered and she turned over in her sleep, nearly falling off Kirara's back. She made a face as she opened her eyes and peered blearily at them.  
  
"Uh?"  
  
Her eyes met Inuyasha's first. She turned hastily away and looked up at Sango instead.  
  
"What you is waking Kagome from her nap-nap for?"  
  
Inuyasha flinched at the way she talked, it got on his nerves more than anything Shippo ever did.  
  
"Can you sense any Jewel Shards Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, trying to ignore how she had averted her eyes from his.  
  
"Kagome sense what? No, Kagome never even heard of that before."  
  
Inuyasha's jaw dropped, his mind blanked, time seemed to freeze.  
  
'S-she DOESN'T remember the jewel shards?!' He felt surprise and shock rise in him, leaving no room for the anger that was sure to boil over any second.  
  
"You. . .you don't remember. . ." Inuyasha finally said as his shoulders sagged.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Are they pretty jewels Mr. Dog-man?"  
  
But Inuyasha wasn't paying any attention, he just kept repeating the line over and over to himself, until he was near incoherent.  
  
"She can't remember, she can't remember. She can't remember, she can't remember. Shecan'tremember, shecan'tremember. Shecan'tremember,shecan'tremember. Shecan'tremembershecan'tremember!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He squeezed his eyes shut and rammed his fist into the ground.  
  
"HOW COULD SHE NOT REMEMBER?!?!?!?!?!?!?! We've only been searching for them for the past year!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome screamed and ducked behind Kirara. The others just sweatdropped as they watched the enraged hanyou.  
  
"Inuyasha, calm down, Miroku can teach her how to do it in no time."  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Shippo, sweat dripping down his face. He opened his mouth to say something as he stood erect again, but a loud, ear splitting noise tore his attention away.  
  
*Crack!*  
  
Inuyasha turned to looked at the forest behind himself.  
  
From the trees burst a huge oni-like creature. It tore at the ground and raced toward them, slobbering and growling like a maniac.  
  
Kagome screamed when she saw it.  
  
Inuyasha jumped from his place and scooped her onto his back.  
  
"Hold on."  
  
His cloak flapped in the wind as he soared over the beast.  
  
"Kagome, can you see any jewel shards?"  
  
The frightened girl sniffled once before shouting in his ear.  
  
"Why jewels so important to you now?! That big monster want hurt us! We run away!"  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Idiot! That thing might be on a rampage because it's looking for jewel shards! If he has one, we want it! Now, CAN you see one or not?!"  
  
Kagome made a face and took a deep breath.  
  
"Kagome no know what you speak of crazy dog-man! You get us away from here!" Inuyasha spotted Miroku and Sango at the ready, jumping from the creatures reach while attacking in regular pattern.  
  
Inuyasha made a face. "The spot where the jewel is glows. If I get the jewel it dies. Here, use that bow and arrow and shoot at the place that glows."  
  
Kagome looked at it. "Wha?"  
  
"Just do it! You want this thing to keep chasing us?!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then shoot the arrow! But only at the place that glows!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
Kagome nodded and fitted an arrow awkwardly. "Like this?"  
  
"Yeah, now, shoot!"  
  
Kagome scanned the monster until she saw it, the place where it glows.  
  
"Kagome shoots!" She cried as she let the arrow go.  
  
She smiled as it sailed across the sky. . .  
  
And fell at the monsters huge, clawed feet.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
Inuyasha sweatdropped.  
  
"That's it, off my back!"  
  
He dropped Kagome on the ground roughly. "Gods! What did I do to deserve this punishment?!" Inuyasha grumbled to himself.  
  
'Well. . .I DO let Miroku hang out with us. . .that could be something. . .' He mused to himself.  
  
"Watch out Mr. Dog-man!!!!!!" Kagome screamed as the beast came down on them.  
  
"Eh?" Inuyasha looked up as the oni came.  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha crouched and jumped up, running right through the middle of the creature.  
  
It let out a horrid scream before collapsing to the ground.  
  
"Heh."  
  
Inuyasha landed on the other side. "Now, Kagome! Grab the shard!" He yelled to the frightened teenager.  
  
Kagome screamed.  
  
"But. . .it is stuck in the. . .ew!!" Inuyasha landed beside her. "Where?! Where is it Kagome?!"  
  
Kagome pointed at the oni's head. "There."  
  
Inuyasha struck at the skull of the beast, pulling forth not one, but two shining Shikon Jewels.  
  
He smiled at Kagome as he helped her to her feet.  
  
"Is Mr. Dog-man happy now?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled wider. "No."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Now, you learn."  
  
Inuyasha sat her down and started to instruct her in the art of shooting an arrow.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Well, another chapter done. Sorry it's so long. I just couldn't bring myself to end it ya know? ^_^ Many more run-ins with enemies later.  
  
Also, here's the promised thank you's. . . . . .  
  
Oneesan_No_Miroku_Houshi: Thanks. ^_^ I'm happy now.  
  
JillianJiggs: I am aware that he has not called Inuyasha 'Lord' very much. I am pretty sure that I have heard him at least ONCE call Inuyasha with that title. You did not have to be so pushy on the subject though. Thanks.  
  
Well, thanks to everyone. Ja.  
  
Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome's Memories  
  
By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 5: Naraku Returns  
  
"No, no. You fit it like this. . .and then. . .pull back. . .and let go. . ."  
  
*B-tang!* *Shk!*  
  
The arrow whizzed from the bow and hit the tree dead on. "See?"  
  
Sango gave the bow back to Kagome, who smiled an tried again. Inuyasha had given upon trying to train her when he had lost his patience and made her cry again.  
  
His ears perked up at the sound of his new 'name'. "Why is Mr. Dog-man looking so angry at Kagome?"  
  
Sango smiled and patted her on the back. "Inuyasha is just happy, that's how you can tell, he frowns."  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Dog-man is not like normal people's then after all. . ."  
  
Inuyasha felt his whole body irk at her words. It wasn't the name, he was getting used to that. He wasn't. . .human. . .enough? Big deal! Why would HE care?! And yet. . .it hurt him slightly to hear even a child-like Kagome to say that. He sighed and looked away.  
  
"He sighs a lot too."  
  
Away in the trees, a dark figure watched them with a smirk. "She had forgotten everything. . .she is no longer of any use to them. . .it will be good to see Inuyasha writhe when she dies."  
  
"Ku ku ku."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Kagome sat down on the ground, staring at her companions again.  
  
"So, where is Mr. Dog-man's parents? Is Mr. Dog-man lost like Kagome?" She asked, tilting her head to one side.  
  
Inuyasha flinched and turned on her. He tried to smile, remembering what had happened when he yelled at THIS Kagome.  
  
"Will. . .you. . .please. . .stop. . .calling me. . .that. . .?" He asked through gritted teeth.  
  
Kagome tilted her head further. "Stop calling you what Mr. Dog-man?"  
  
Inuyasha's ears pricked forward as his anger mounted, little cross marks appeared all over his head and face as he bared his teeth into a smile and turned about. He stared down at her, his aura fanning out into a fire-like haze around him. Everyone but the naive Kagome moved to the side at the sight.  
  
"My name is Inuyasha. . .not. . .Mr. . .Dog-man."  
  
"Inayasha?"  
  
He shut his eyes so the rage would not make them squint into a glare.  
  
"IN-NEW-YA-SHA." He repeated slowly.  
  
"Inyuyasha?"  
  
He stiffened, ready to yell, when shippo broke in, babbling like an idiot to the girl.  
  
"Ndru, sldfjjletlsd lijrf. lsweiorkjsdn Inuyasha liruksdfjhs."  
  
Kagome's mouth formed a small 'o' as she nodded. "He is Inuyasha." She pointed to the enraged hanyou.  
  
Instantly, the anger subsided, and Inuyasha plopped on the ground, not knowing what to do with the energy that had been collected for a yell.  
  
"Yes, and I'm Shippo, and this is Sango, and Kirara, and Miroku." He looked at Miroku who was smiling and waving at the girl and added in an undertone, "Watch out for Miroku."  
  
Kagome nodded, not understanding completely though. "And, THIS, is Inuyasha, not Mr. Dog-man."  
  
Kagome pointed to the hanyou. "Inuyasha, not Dog-man."  
  
Shippo nodded and beamed at the hanyou. "See?"  
  
"Feh." . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Miroku sat down next to Kagome by the fire. Before anyone else could stop him, he had her hands in his own.  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Kagome-chan. . ." He started as everyone looked up at him in startled puzzlement.  
  
"Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow as the attack on the poor houshi proceded.  
  
Strike one, Sango with her hiraikotsu.  
  
Strike two, Inuyasha's fist.  
  
And, Strike three, Shippo makes the final move in the attack, slamming Miroku with an top that pummels him into the ground.  
  
There's nothing but a moaning crater where the Houshi was.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
The figure watched from the trees as they all fell asleep, even the ever-wary Inuyasha was silent in his tree.  
  
"Ku ku ku."  
  
The figure slid from the shadows, toward the form of the sleeping girl, her black hair flowing over her pillow.  
  
As soon as his shadow passed over her eyes, they popped open. He stopped, puzzled with her awareness as she stared at him upside down. Her mouth opened and he prepared to move back into the shadows when a noise erupted. But she shut it tight again, still staring at this stranger in white.  
  
Her face was calm as she pointed to him. "Monkey."  
  
He shifted inwardly at the word. Monkey? Monkey?! Did she not recognize EVIL when she saw it?!  
  
She rolled over and smiled at him. "Monkey has shoes on?" She pointed to the tips of the black boots that stood out from under the long, white robe.  
  
"Can monkey talk?"  
  
He shifted slightly, she was acting like a child, he didn't understand this at all. But. . .it could work out in his plan for her to be in a child-like state too. He smiled inside of the mask and beckoned to the girl, sliding backward into the shadows.  
  
"You have go home now?" She asked, cocking her head to one side.  
  
The figure just kept sliding backward.  
  
"Hold on! Kagome want to know! Wait!"  
  
She jumped up and raced after him, her bare feet plapping against the ground.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Fear the evil cliffy girl! Mwuhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!! ^_^ Review and I'll try to get up another chappie this week. Hah, hah, ja! 


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome's Memories  
  
By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 6: Monkey!  
  
Kagome stumble toward the white figure in the darkness. Her feet stung each time they hit the hard ground, but she wanted desperately to catch up with the white 'monkey' and find out what he was running from.  
  
Actually, he was more of falling back into the darkness than running. He laughed behind the mask, this was easier than trapping Sango and Kohaku in his trap! This girl didn't even question him, simply came after him, like she were some kind of child!  
  
They went on and on, until they were almost to the heart of the forest. Kagome was panting, her face red from weariness. Her legs and feet no longer stung when they landed on the ground, they merely bounced back up, and came back down, and continuing a cycle that she feared would not stop.  
  
But it did. The white figure stopped, and her legs immediately stopped moving too. She stared at him, her breath still trying to come back as she wheezed.  
  
She pointed at him, her hands on her knees. "You. . .monkey. . .what you doing at Kagome's camp?"  
  
Naraku raised an eyebrow at her broken speech, like she had never truly studied her language, but copied the sounds from birth.  
  
He dismissed the idea that he had messed up the spell that had taken her memories though. He was Naraku, he did not make mistakes.  
  
Kagome's breathing was back to normal, and she smiled at him, still pointing. "Monkey!"  
  
Naraku flinched at the name again, and turned away.  
  
Kagome gasped and started to run toward him. "Wait! Stop!" One hand was outstretched toward the white pelt, she nearly touched him when a gust of wind took her breath away.  
  
She gasped, covering her face with her arms as she pulled back. Her hair swept upward, her clothes rippled in the wind. She closed her eyes so that the wind would not bring tears to them.  
  
A white feather lowered itself to the ground by the white pelted man. "Ah. . .Kagura." It was the first time Naraku had spoken, and Kagome was more stunned by that than that woman on the floating feather.  
  
She gasped and pointed to Naraku. He thought suddenly that she had recognized him, despite her memories being wiped clean. But she only smiled and giggled at him. "The monkey can talk!"  
  
She looked at Kagura who had sweatdropped despite herself. She felt laughter bubble up inside of herself at the comment the girl had made about Naraku. She snickered behind her sleeve.  
  
"So. . .what now?" Kagura asked, still smirking. Kagome was jumping from foot to foot, waiting for the 'monkey' to talk.  
  
"What do you plan to do with her, now that you've gotten her away from Inuyasha? Hold her ransom for the rest of his jewel shards?"  
  
Naraku laughed, Kagome laughed too. "Ku ku ku. No, I intend to do something that will thoroughly break Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome had no idea what they were saying, she was only interested in the fact that the 'monkey' was talking. "He talked again! He talked again!" Kagome did a dance, throwing her hands in the air, and giggling happily.  
  
Kagura sweatdropped again, and nearly burst out laughing. "She doesn't act like a girl her age." Naraku made a noise and moved into the darkness.  
  
He vanished, and instantly, Kagome's attention snapped from her dance.  
  
"Wait!" She started to run after him when Kagura's fan snapped in front of her face.  
  
Kagome stopped. "?"  
  
Kagura smirked at her. "You come with me, and I'll take you to see the monkey."  
  
Kagome smiled and was instantly on the feather, scaring Kagura with her nimbleness. "Ok, we go now?"  
  
Kagura laughed slightly as her feather lifted. "Hold on little girl."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Me again! Yo! ^_^ I love making chappies for this story. I end of laughing right in the middle of it from my own weird ideas. ^_^ Thanks to all my reviewers! But I'm going to bug you all to death!!  
  
Review!!! ^_^  
  
JA! 


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome's Memories  
  
By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 7: Tears  
  
Kagura flew over the land like a quiet breeze, not making a single sound or stirring the air around her in any way that might make the hanyou miles off awaken and give chase.  
  
She felt herself sweatdrop in irritation as the girl behind her peered over the side and made an astounded face.  
  
Kagome gasp and made awed sounds as she stared, wide-eyed at the ground below.  
  
"Kagome is up SO high. Kagome feels like she's 10 feet tall!"  
  
Kagura made a face and ignored the girl.  
  
Kagome let out another breath of awe as she crawled up by Kagura, looking past her many-colored outfits to the mountain they were flying over.  
  
Kagome gasped as she looked up at a flock of birds that were flying next to them. She smiled and giggled happily, her eyes shining.  
  
*snap*  
  
Kagome made a face as Kagura's fan came down on her head.  
  
Kagome looked at her in shocked anger. "Why you do dat to Kagome?!"  
  
Kagura made a face. "Want to play a game?"  
  
Kagome smiled and sat up, watching Kagura eagerly, her injury instantly forgotten. "Hai!"  
  
Kagura smirked. "This is called the 'quiet game', whoever can stay quiet the longest wins."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Kagome's mommy plays this game with Kagome all the time."  
  
Kagura's smirk widened. "I'll bet she does."  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha's ear twitched slightly as he heard the wind pick up slightly. He sniffed the air in his sleep.  
  
There was no smell of the enemy in the air, and the wind hadn't picked up enough for it to be Kagura. He shrugged in his sleep and turned over.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagura landed outside of the castle after going straight through the near impossible to see purple barrier.  
  
(A/n: That's supposed to be a joke.)  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and her mouth hung open in a small 'o'. "Kagome's never been to such a big place before."  
  
Kagura smirked at her. "You lose the game."  
  
Kagome gasped and covered her mouth. She looked accusingly at Kagura, who was getting off of the giant feather.  
  
"No! You did that on purpose! Kagome wants a re-match!" Kagome yelled at her until she got off of the feather.  
  
Kagura placed the mini-sized feather back in her hair and smirked at the little girl who was staring in shock at her. But not one word escaped her, which suited Kagura fine.  
  
She walked toward the castle without even casting a glance or a command to follow in Kagome's direction.  
  
Kagome peered around in a circle before following after Kagura, not knowing what else to do.  
  
Kagura peered back only slightly, and smiled at the way the girl tagged along without a word.  
  
* * *  
  
They were deep inside the castle, little waves of miasma floated around them, and out of the doors. Dark things moved in the dimly lit rooms as they passed.  
  
Kagura paid no mind to them at all, keeping her eyes straight ahead the entire time. But Kagome clung tightly to the back of her kimono, her eyes wide, knuckles to her mouth. She glanced around, not able to control her wandering eyes. Something moved and brushed her foot, Kagome went pale and clung tighter to Kagura's cloak, nearly tripping her.  
  
Kagura didn't show any sign that she was bothered, but she inwardly cursed Naraku for making her take care of the child. 'She acts so differently. . .what did he do to her the last time they met?'  
  
Kagura's thoughts came to a halt as she stood outside the said- villains door.  
  
It was shut, except for a small fraction that let the miasma out in wispy vapors.  
  
Kagome didn't go near the door, her body shook slightly as a thread of miasma touched her arm.  
  
Kagura didn't even touch the door, simply stared at it; Naraku knew she was there, why should she lower herself to speak to him to get him to acknowledge it?  
  
Finally, there came a voice from beyond the door, and Kagome's lingering attention snapped back to it.  
  
"Kagura. . ." She knew it was a command without thought. The door slid open and she walked in, Kagome behind her.  
  
Naraku made a face at her, as he could not see Kagome behind her, he instantly presumed that she had come back without her.  
  
"The girl." A thread of Kagome's head escaped from behind Kagura, and he instantly saw it.  
  
He didn't move or say anything, simply watched the thread of hair.  
  
Presently, Kagome moved her head to see who was speaking. She raised an eyebrow as she spotted him.  
  
Nobody moved and spoke for some time as Kagome and Naraku stared at each other.  
  
Her head moved back behind Kagura. Naraku raised an eyebrow as she disappeared.  
  
He suddenly felt a presence next to him and he swung his head around. Kagome was peering straight into his eyes.  
  
"Kagome no know you. Where is Monkey?"  
  
Naraku stared blankly back at her.  
  
Kagura stifled a laugh by her. "T-this IS Monkey."  
  
Naraku shot an angered glance at her while Kagome looked quizzical.  
  
"You no look like Monkey, but you've got his eyes. . ." Kagome put her hands up by her eyes and pulled them out so that they were like slits.  
  
Kagura's eyes formed little water droplets at the sides as she tried not to laugh to death. Naraku made a face as the girl turned her head toward something white that had caught her eye.  
  
"!?" Kagome's eyes went small with shock as she stared at the white robe and cloak that belonged to her 'friend', 'Monkey'.  
  
Her mind blanked, and she sat on the heels of her feet, staring at the white ball of fur blankly; her lips puckered tightly until they were drained of blood.  
  
Naraku and Kagura followed her gaze and Kagura nearly burst out laughing again.  
  
Kagome finally moved again, getting to her feet and picking up the head of the monkey mask.  
  
Her eyes were still blank for a few minutes before agony, and childhood drama swirled in them. Small tears formed at the corner of her eyes, and she buried her face in the mask. Both villains watched her, wondering what she was doing.  
  
A choked sob escaped, and Naraku watched as the fur on the mask started to mat up.  
  
Kagome bit her lip and looked back up at Naraku. "You killed Monkey!"  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha's ear twitched again, he would have sword he had heard Kagome crying.  
  
He grumbled and rubbed his eyes before sitting up and looking down at the ground blearily.  
  
There was Sango, and, shockingly, Miroku was in his own bed.  
  
There was Kirara on Sango's head, and there was Shippo. His gaze roamed, as his eyes started to clear up.  
  
His eyes fell on the empty bed that Kagome had been in. "!!!!"  
  
He nearly fell from the tree limb. Kagome was GONE!!!!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Yo! I'm here! ^_^ Hope you all like the chapter so far! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm posting this on another site as well, and ya know, I didn't know that I had forgotten to put this chapter up here. ^_^;; Heh, anyway, thanks to all my awesome reviewers!!! I'll put up another chapter later!!! Ja!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome's Memories  
  
By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 8: The Sight  
  
Tears spilled down Kagome's face. Naraku raised an eyebrow and Kagura didn't even chuckle at the girl's distraught look.  
  
Kagome hugged the head of 'Monkey' to her, looking at Naraku with sad misunderstanding. "Why would you kill Monkey Mister?"  
  
Naraku just stared at her. What in all the hells was WRONG with this girl?! She was acting like a child!!!!  
  
He narrowed his eyes in frustration. Had he actually said a spell WRONG? No, not HE, not Naraku. He COULDN'T be wrong. It was impossible!!!  
  
Kagura, however, was more compassionate.  
  
"Aw, you made her cry."  
  
Kagura knelt by the child, glad to do anything that would anger Naraku in any way.  
  
He narrowed his eyes further as Kagome sniffled and looked up at the wind demon.  
  
Kagura patted her on the back. "There, there. You see, this friend of yours was never living. He's a costume. THIS man wears the costume. Your friends not dead, he's right here."  
  
Kagura pointed to Naraku who looked about to kill her.  
  
However, Kagome's face brightened and she looked from the mask to the man across from her.  
  
"You're Monkey!!!!" Kagome yelled happily, giggling and hugging the mask to herself.  
  
Kagura smiled and backed back away again.  
  
Kagome laughed some more while Naraku glared angrily at Kagura.  
  
"You ARE Monkey!!!!!!!"  
  
*glomp*  
  
Everything seemed to move in slow motion.  
  
Kagura saw a flash of clothing, heard a scream, and a startled gasp from Naraku as he was forced down. A giggle and another flash of clothing.  
  
*wham*  
  
Naraku fell to the floor on his back. Kagome hugging his head with a smile on her face.  
  
Naraku couldn't help it, she burst out laughing as Kagome huggled Naraku.  
  
"You're Monkey! You didn't die! Kagome's so happy now!!!"  
  
Naraku blushed and tried to regain his balance, but Kagome had him pressed down hard.  
  
His eyes flew to Kagura who was slamming her fist against the floor, tears of laughter spilling down her face.  
  
"Get her off!" He ordered angrily.  
  
Kagura, still snickering picked the girl up by the back of her shirt.  
  
Unfortunately, Kagome's hold was so tight, that Kagura pulled Naraku up by his head as well.  
  
She took one look at what she was doing and dropped Kagome, and burst out laughing.  
  
*wham*  
  
Naraku groaned. It was going to be a long day. . .  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and whacked Miroku's head harder than he had been meaning to.  
  
The houshi groaned and got up. "What?"  
  
Inuyasha gulped. "Kagome's gone."  
  
Miroku was instantly on his feet. "Nani?!"  
  
The other instantly woke up at his shout.  
  
"Miroku?" Sango asked, rubbing one eye.  
  
"Ugh. Shut up. . ." Shippo groaned, also rubbing an eye.  
  
"Kagome's gone." Inuyasha repeated.  
  
They jumped to attention instantly, a flaming Kirara was seen in nothing flat.  
  
"Where?!"  
  
Inuyasha hung his head.  
  
"Where?!" They repeated again.  
  
"I'm not sure, I can't smell her. It's like the wind just. . ."  
  
He stopped in mid sentence, and his head flew back upward swiftly.  
  
"Wind. . ."  
  
He bared his fangs and took off into the forest without another word.  
  
"Wind?" Sango asked.  
  
Miroku beat one hand into the other.  
  
"Kagura."  
  
* * *  
  
Kagura had finally managed to rip Kagome from Naraku's head without killing him or laughing to death.  
  
She was still chuckling to herself as she sat down though.  
  
Naraku cleared his throat, not even bothering to glance at the smiling girl across from him.  
  
"Monkey needs to say something?" Kagome asked cheerfully.  
  
Naraku's eyebrow twitched.  
  
"I wanted to ask you. . .about the jewel. . ."  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded. "The BIG shiny thing that Mr. Dog-man Inayuyasha wants so much."  
  
"Inayuyasha?" Both Naraku and Kagura asked at the same time.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yep, he says Kagome can see the jewel thards, and that Kagome has to learn how to shoot an arrow so that Kagome can get the thards for him."  
  
"What does this Inayuyasha look like?" Kagura asked, forgetting that Naraku was supposed to be the only one talking.  
  
Kagome pondered that for a minute.  
  
"He has little cat-ears, and long silver hair. He has fangs, and is mean to Kagome a lot."  
  
Naraku raised an eyebrow. "Is this man called Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No, his name is Mr. Dog-man Inayuyasha."  
  
Kagura made a noise. "Hmph, a NEW enemy huh? Is he a hanyou?"  
  
Kagome raised one eyebrow. "A what-you?"  
  
Kagura sighed and shrugged the question off, she didn't like repeating herself.  
  
"It would appear so. A cat-hanyou, with a very weird name." Naraku commented.  
  
Kagome smiled. "So, can we play now?"  
  
Both of the demons sweatdropped. "Kohaku will play with you, Kagura will need you for something later." Naraku said, his eyebrow twitching again.  
  
Kagura made another noise and Naraku sent a glare her way. She rolled her eye when he wasn't looking.  
  
"Come on kid, we'll find you something to do." Kagura got to her feet with a sigh, and headed for the door.  
  
Kagome got nimbly to her feet and gave Naraku a kiss on the forehead. "Bye Monkey."  
  
Kagura blushed, trying to hold in her laughter. Naraku twitched again, random tortures flying through his head.  
  
Kagome giggled and took off again, skipping along, holding Kagura's hand.  
  
'I've created a monster.'  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Gah! You people and your demands! Make a fic about me, send Inayuyasha over to my house, put on a purple thing and dance around!  
  
Hah, I had to include that, I'm actually very happy that people keep buggin' me to update. So, I put up new chapter today, and put up another chapter tomorrow, then, ff.net will be up to speed with the entire story. ^_^ And, no, no one asked me to make a fic about them, send Inayuyasha over to their house, or to dance around in a purple thing. And, no, I'm not angry. ^_^ I am delighted, really.  
  
Ok, I'm going on a couple theories here. Actually, facts, so yeah, whatever.  
  
When you're a kid, you spill information easily, especially to people you know or 'think' you know. Thus, we have Kagome giving all kinds of information away.  
  
Naraku would never kill someone that was still valuable to his plan. Thus, he puts up with Kagome's strange doings.  
  
When you're a kid, you may misunderstand something, or miss pronounce it. Thus 'shards' is 'thards'.  
  
When you are a kid, you may run whole words together without meaning to, or forget something and misinterpret it. Thus the whole 'Inuyasha' = 'Inayuyasha' thing.  
  
Oh, and, no, Inuyasha's ears are not cat ears, they are dog-ears. I just used that as an element to create the imaginary enemy 'Inayuyasha'.  
  
Finally, thanks to all my reviewers!!! ^_^ I love you all so much!!! ^_^  
  
Review! Ja! 


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome's Memories  
  
By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 9: Kagome Plays  
  
Kagura turned the corner to the outer rooms, the little girl skipping and humming behind her. She smirked when she thought of the scene in the most inner room of the castle. Naraku must still be fuming. She smirked wider.  
  
Kagura came to a grinding halt outside of a screen door, and Kagome, eyes closed, slammed into her and fell to the ground. "Ow. . ." The girl moaned before getting to her feet again.  
  
Kagura looked at her lazily before opening the door.  
  
Kagome smiled and clapped her hands together, zooming past Kagura and outside. She giggled and danced until her feet hit the dirt.  
  
She suddenly stopped, and looked, for the first time, at the land outside of the castle.  
  
Her mouth hung open slightly, her eyes wide. She didn't budge an inch, which was something that irked Kagura. She was used to the girl moving all the time, but she was completely still now, and it worried Kagura slightly.  
  
"Nani?" Kagura asked angrily, leaning against the wall and staring at the child.  
  
Kagome pointed to the land but didn't turn around and face Kagura.  
  
"The land. . ."  
  
Kagura's eyes moved to the barren shadowed area that was supposed to be the place that Kagome would have played in.  
  
Kagura made a noise. She had suspected that the child would not wish to be play in this area, but what was she to do? She was the wind, not the earth.  
  
Kagome turned toward her with sad, weary eyes. "I fear Kagome cannot play here."  
  
Kagura smiled at the child's expression as she bent her head and shook it lightly from side to side.  
  
There was the flutter of movement and both pairs of eyes flashed instantly toward a bewildered Kohaku.  
  
"Um. . .konnichiwa. . ." He said, backing away a bit.  
  
He had seen the black haired girl before, fighting with the white haired hanyou. And that familiar looking taijiya. . .  
  
He rubbed the blurry memories from his mind and tried to figure out how to escape without anyone else noticing.  
  
Kagome smiled and ran up to him, tugging on his arms.  
  
"Come on! Come on, let's play!!!"  
  
He looked at her as though he wasn't sure, his gaze flickered toward Kagura who seemed to be sliding away slowing, departing.  
  
He made a face before turning back toward the anxious girl.  
  
She was acting strangely for a girl her age, and he was sure that she was years older than he was, and HE did not act this way.  
  
Kagome let go of his arms and danced away.  
  
Kohaku simply stared at her.  
  
What was he supposed to do?  
  
She was watching him, expecting something. . .but he wasn't sure what.  
  
Her eyes glittered in anticipation, she shifted her weight from one leg to the next rapidly, smiling.  
  
Kohaku simply stared at her, rigid, tense. He, er, they were being watched. . .  
  
His mind reached out in a circle around him, feeling for any kind of disturbance in the air around him. He was not sure if this trick was kinetic or not. He could tell if someone was behind him by a disturbance in the air, but he could tell if someone was around him if he let his body go quite still first.  
  
There was no one near him, but he still felt that they were being watched.  
  
He noticed that he had had his eyes opened the whole time, and was glaring at Kagura, sitting in the dark of the doorway, her red eyes glowing out at him.  
  
He stared into her red eyes for some time, his glare set without his knowledge until Kagome nudged a rock, and captured his attention.  
  
Kagura let out a held breath in the doorway, she had felt like she had been under one of Naraku's spells when Kohaku had glared at her. But why had he glared?  
  
She pondered as the girl tried to coax Kohaku to chase her.  
  
"Well?" Kagome asked.  
  
Kohaku shifted slightly and Kagome started to dart away, but stopped.  
  
She gave him an impatient look and he raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Um. . .what. . .what are we doing?" Kohaku asked.  
  
Kagome looked like the idea was new to her as well.  
  
"Uh. . .Kagome no know. . ." She walked over past the doorway.  
  
Kagura got curious and started to stick her head around the corner.  
  
Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest as Kagome's eyes came into view, big, brown, and smiling.  
  
"!" She backed away and Kagome's laughter followed her. "We can have fun with Kagura-san."  
  
Kagome said with a smile, staring at Kohaku who was trying not to laugh.  
  
Kagura huffed inside of the dark room, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.  
  
Kagome peered into the room. "Are you mad at Kagome?"  
  
Kagura gave no answer, hoping the child would go away. Her eyes pierced through the darkness though, giving off a signal to the girl.  
  
Kagome came further into view in the doorway. "Are you mad at Kagome?" She asked again.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Kagome crawled further into view, and the top of Kohaku's eyes peered into the room.  
  
"Are you mad?" Kagura sighed, and her eyes closed.  
  
Kagome made a face and tried to see where the youkai had gone.  
  
There was the swish of clothing and Kagura was standing over her as she peered into the door.  
  
"I'm not mad, now, go play or something." Kagura waved her fan, trying to dismiss the rambunctious child.  
  
Kagome smiled. "You play with us?"  
  
Kagura sighed. "No."  
  
"Please?" Kagome clapped her hands together and gave Kagura puppy dog eyes.  
  
Kagura narrowed her eyes, and snapped her fan shut in agitation. "No." She said more forcefully this time.  
  
"Please?" Kagome drew the question out this time so that it was barely a squeak when she stopped.  
  
Kagura pursed her lips and looked like she was ready to hit the child. Kohaku pulled on Kagome's arm lightly. "Hey. . ." He warned her, watching Kagura as her eyes started to glow in anger.  
  
Kagome paid him no mind though. "Please Kagura-san?"  
  
Kagura sucked in a breath swiftly. Her mouth opened but she stopped when she saw the white being beside her.  
  
"I'll play with you."  
  
Kanna.  
  
She was surprised at her 'sister'.  
  
Kanna had never shown much emotion, surprise once, but that was all. She did not carry her customary mirror, but she was still the nothingness.  
  
Kanna watched as Kagome smiled. Her eyes flicked only briefly at Kagura before she tried to take Kanna's hand.  
  
Kanna watched, emotionless, as Kagome's hand passed right through hers.  
  
Kanna looked back up at Kagome instantly, as if expecting something to happen. But nothing did.  
  
Kagome looked at her hand, then at Kanna, then smiled and beckoned her onward.  
  
"Let's play hide and go seek." Kagome said.  
  
Kanna nodded.  
  
Kohaku looked around at the vast nothingness around Naraku's castle.  
  
'Yeah. . .lets play hide and go seek. . .' He thought sarcastically.  
  
Kagome pointed to Kanna. "You can seek first."  
  
Kanna nodded.  
  
"How do we play this game?" Kohaku spoke for Kanna, who he was sure didn't know how to play any sort of game.  
  
"You count to a said number, then, the said 'seeker' tries to find all of the hidden players. The first person found is 'it'. There are several other ways to play this game though." Kanna spat out the information like a machine, stunning everyone watching but Kagome.  
  
"Right, so Kanna, counts to ten, and then she tries to find us."  
  
Kanna closed her eyes, and Kagome instantly took off running.  
  
Kagura watched from the doorway, a small smile on her face.  
  
A bewildered Kohaku moved after her, not sure where he was going.  
  
Kagome stopped. "No, don't follow, find your own hiding spot." She ordered before taking off again.  
  
Kohaku nodded and moved toward the underside of the deck on the castle.  
  
Kagome opened a door and shut it tightly behind her, laughing as she leaned against it, she would never be found.  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha tore through the forest, trying to find any scent, any scent at all. But there was none to be found. Kagome's footprints had disappeared miles back, and the shouts of his comrades with them.  
  
He was engulfed in the need to find Kagome, and fast though, and paid little mind to his fellow Shikon hunters.  
  
He pressed his nose to the ground again. It twitched back and forth, trying desperately to find a scent.  
  
His ears moved toward a tiny noise to his side, but he didn't turn toward it. He knew who it was without thinking about it.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha!!!"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Hey-ya! Got to cut it there! ^_^ Hope you all like so far! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers who give me nice, shiny reviews. You make me very, very, happy. ^_^ I'll try and update again soon. And I am very sorry that I did not update last night as promised. My mom was on the computer all night. Very, truly, sorry. ^_^;;  
  
Anyway, I would like to thank all my reviewers now. ^_^  
  
Oneesan No Miroku Houshi: Thanks for always reviewing, and I can't wait for another chap of Raiden. ^_~  
  
Story Weaver1: Haha, I am having very much fun making up fun things to happen to her in this 'form'. ^_^ Hah.  
  
Silverwing10: That's what my reviewers on the other site said too, I'm glad everyone liked it so much. ^_^  
  
Sakura122: I love it when you guys remind me to update, than I do remember, and I get new chapters to you sooner. ^_^  
  
Shadow_Kitsune5313: Did you get my email?  
  
Mashimaro-san: Thanks, just call my POV girl. ^_^ lol j/k  
  
Fire Kitsune: It is always a plus to know that I make you guys laugh. ^_^  
  
Rei's Girl: I updated, I updated!  
  
Flashpichu: You won't believe this, but I had this same problem on another site, and I thought I was doing something original too. =_= I'm soo sorry, I have only recently joined this site, and this story is new as well. I never read much since reading AND writing are hard for me to do, so I'm going to be doing more reading during the summer. I am really, truly sorry. Thanks for the support though. Gomen'ne.  
  
Rogueandkurt: Thanks. ^_^ Yay-ness I got a *glomp*!!!  
  
Chaos: I live to serve humor. ^_^  
  
That's all of you for now. Thank you everone!!! ^_^ I'm so very happy you like my story!!! ^_^ I'll try to get another chapter out tomorrow, but I can't promise anything. Until then, send me a shiny, shiny review. ^_^ I like shiny reviews. ^_^ Ooooo shiny. . . .  
  
Ja!  
  
Review!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome's Memories  
  
By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 10: So Cute, So Evil  
  
Kagome sat in the still silence, waiting.  
  
And time passed. . .  
  
And passed. . .  
  
And passed some more. . .  
  
Kagome moved into several different positions. "When they going to find me?" Kagome muttered to herself.  
  
Kagome leaned back against the door, crossing her arms in impatience.  
  
Kanna's head appeared over hers.  
  
Kagome gave a small screech before ramming her shoulders ahrd against the door in terror. "Hey!" She gasped as Kanna stared blankly at her.  
  
"H-how you do dat?" Kagome backed away, seeing Kanna sticking through the door all the way to her middle.  
  
Kanna did not respond to her question. "Found you."  
  
The milky white figure went back through the door without another word.  
  
Kagome crawled on hands and knees to the door and pushed it open.  
  
Kanna was waiting outside, watching her, Kohaku standing next to her.  
  
Kohaku edged away from the milky white girl slowly, not sure if he was going to trust her or not.  
  
Kagura sat on the far end, where the game had started, watching dismally.  
  
Kagome smiled and ran out to them. "What we play now?"  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha's ears moved involuntarily toward the noise.  
  
Myoga hopped up onto his shoulder, breathing heavily.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha! Lord Inuyasha!" Myoga jumped up and down nervously on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Shut up will ya? I'm trying to pick up Kagome's scent!" Inuyasha said, pressing his nose harder to the ground.  
  
Myoga made a frustrated noise and hit Inuyasha's shoulder as hard as he could, but Inuyasha felt nothing but a small touch on his shoulder.  
  
"But Lord Inuyasha, this IS about Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha's head popped up. "What?!"  
  
"This IS about Kagome!" Myoga repeated as Inuyasha nearly smashed him with his fingers.  
  
"Not that, what do you know about Kagome old man?! Spill!" Myoga stared at Inuyasha.  
  
"L-lord Inuyasha I've never seen you so. . ."  
  
"Spare me! I ain't got the time! Now, tell me!!"  
  
There was a noise to his side, and Inuyasha's ears pricked in that direction.  
  
His nostrils flared when the putrid smell of wolf hit him.  
  
He didn't have to look to know that Kouga was watching him.  
  
"Hey dog-turd." Kouga hailed him as he leaned against a tree.  
  
Inuyasha moved his ears away from him and went back to consulting Myoga, or rather, strangling the information out of him.  
  
"Tell me old man!!" Myoga looked side-long at the fuming wolf youkai only briefly before speaking to his Lord.  
  
"I saw her, inside the castle grounds of Naraku, with Kagura and Kanna. And the younger brother of Lady Sango, Kohaku."  
  
Inuyasha lifted his head upward, as if expecting to see the castle before him.  
  
There was another noise, and Miroku's voice. "Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha got to his feet, holding the flea-demon tightly in his hand.  
  
"Where?" He asked Myoga, while still staring into the forest.  
  
"That way!" Myoga indicated the way with one of his arms.  
  
Inuyasha took off into the forest. Leaving a steaming wolf demon, kitsune, taijiya, and a monk to stare after him.  
  
Kouga made a face. "What was THAT all about?!"  
  
Miroku looked at him. "Didn't you guess?"  
  
Kouga glared at him, and Miroku laughed uneasily.  
  
"Aw, yes, I see. Well, it just so happens that our young Lady Kagome has been kidnapped. . ." Miroku was going to go off on a story, but Kouga had already dashed off as well.  
  
Miroku, Shippo, and Sango stared after the pair of hopeless lovers. There was a silence for a short period of time.  
  
Finally, Miroku turned to Sango. "Shall we take Kirara?" Sango shrugged. "Sure, why not?"  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha tore through the trees, branches snapping as he ran through them.  
  
Myoga covered his head. "L-lord Inuyasha. . .p-please. . .b-be more c- careful!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha didn't hear him though. "Am I going the right way Myoga?!"  
  
Myoga turned. "Y-yes, now, s-slow down!"  
  
Inuyasha made a noise and released the flea-demon that squealed as he was dropped.  
  
"L-LORD INUYASHA!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha suddenly slammed into something. "Damn!" He cursed brightly, moving to get around the barrier.  
  
But every which way he moved, he was still blocked. But he could see the castle! And Kagome! He banged on the barrier and yelled loudly.  
  
"Hey! Kagome!!!"  
  
Kagome turned around, Kohaku, Kanna, and Kagura turned as well.  
  
* * *  
  
Kouga could smell the hanyou, he was getting closer, that putrid, nasty smell of dog. It made his stomach churn every time he came near the dirty half-demon.  
  
He made a face as he stopped, seeing Inuyasha pounding the air and yelling. And there, in the distance was Kagome, Kanna, some black haired kid. . .and. . .KAGURA.  
  
His hair bristled, his teeth clenched, and his nails bit into his hands.  
  
He stomped forward, but walked straight into the barrier.  
  
Inuyasha didn't even look over at him as he pounded away at the wall as well.  
  
"Kagome! Kagura I'm going to kill you when I get through here! Kagome!!"  
  
Inuyasha sneered at him. "will you make up your mind, which is it? Kagome or Kagura you dumb wolf?!"  
  
Inuyasha leaned against the barrier, smirking as Kouga's jaw flapped. Kouga's eyes went hard as he comprehended what Inuyasha had just said. "Why you dirty little. . .!!"  
  
Kouga started to charge Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha Dog-man!!! You came!!!"  
  
*glomp!!*  
  
Inuyasha nearly fell over as Kagome rammed into him. Her arms thrust around his neck.  
  
"Inuyasha dog-man?" Kouga asked as his shoulders, and tail sagged. His eyes opened wide. Had Kagome. . .fallen. . .for. . .that. . .dirty. . .hanyou?! His eye and lip twitched at the thought.  
  
Kagome smiled at a bewildered Inuyasha. "Kagome just KNEW you would come to get her!"  
  
Kohaku, Kanna, and Kagura watched dumbly as Inuyasha tried to pry the girl from around his neck.  
  
Kouga walked up to them.  
  
"Kagome, Kagura didn't hurt you did she?! I'll kill that bastard Naraku if he's laid one finger on you!!" Kouga growled, raising his fists.  
  
Kagome turned toward him quizzically. "Who you?" Kouga took a step back. She didn't. . .remember him?! Inuyasha smirked. She didn't remember him! Of COURSE!!  
  
Kagome let go of Inuyasha's neck and stared at Kouga. "Y-you don't remember me?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Nope, Kagome never met you."  
  
Kouga's eyes went hard, and he turned to Inuyasha angrily. "What did you do to her mutt-face?!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "You can thank Naraku over there for that."  
  
Kouga looked about to kill. "What?!"  
  
Inuyasha put one hand on Kagome's head, like he would a child's. "We had a run-in with Naraku not too long ago, and he wiped Kagome's memories out. Now she thinks she's a five year old."  
  
Kouga growled angrily, and he turned toward the castle.  
  
He slammed one foot into the ground. "NARAKU!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome gasped and held fast to Inuyasha's outfit. "He scary!"  
  
Inuyasha sweatdropped as he watched Kouga growl and curse at the castle. "Don't worry, I won't let the mean man hurt you."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Yo! I made another chapter! Yay-ness! ^_^ I just LOVE my reviewers!! I can't help it, you guys make me feel very special. Thanks to all of you. ^_^  
  
Ok, well, nothin' new to tell. . . ^_^ Well. . .ja!!  
  
Review!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome's Memories  
  
By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 11: Kouga's Angry  
  
Kagome rambled on to Inuyasha as the minutes wore on.  
  
Kagura had gone inside of the castle, most likely to report to Naraku.  
  
Kanna had vanished into thin air, and Kohaku was still staring as Kouga beat against the barrier.  
  
Inuyasha kept his hand on Tetsusaiga, ready for Naraku if he should come out of the castle for an attack.  
  
But he never showed.  
  
Eventually, Sango and Miroku came up to them.  
  
And the plan to attack the castle commenced.  
  
Shippo watched with interest as Kouga stopped beating the barrier long enough to take a few breaths before he started to kick and attack it again.  
  
"What's up with him?" Shippo jerked his thumb in the direction of the wolf-youkai. Inuyasha shrugged slightly. "He's mad because Kagome can't remember him."  
  
Shippo made a face. "Oh."  
  
Sango moved her Boomerang Bone and eyed the castle angrily. Miroku clapped his hands together. "So, we shall have young Kagome open the barrier, then, we storm the castle, and take back young Kohaku."  
  
Sango got to her feet the same time Inuyasha did. "Right, let's go then." They both said at the same time.  
  
Inuyasha and Sango both made a face and looked at each other before sweatdropping.  
  
Kagome clapped, and Shippo did with her.  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome to her feet. "Alright Kagome, we need you to open the barrier, think you can do that?"  
  
Kagome made a face. "What's in it for Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes boggled.  
  
Shippo looked dully upward. "You get to play whatever game you want with Inuyasha for an hour."  
  
Kagome smiled and clapped her hands. "Ok! Kagome do!"  
  
Inuyasha started. "What?! Wait just a minute you!"  
  
Miroku put one hand on his shoulder. "Now, now Inuyasha. She may not do it if you don't comply."  
  
Inuyasha folded his arms. "Feh."  
  
Kagome touched the barrier and her hand slipped right through.  
  
"Oh. . .uh. . ."  
  
She turned back to the crowd of people behind her. "How Kagome break Barrier if Kagome slip right through?"  
  
She immediately got her own answer calculated though. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand.  
  
"Now, you grab his hand, she grab his hand, he grab her hand, and he sit on her head. Then, we all get through." Kagome pointed to each of them in turn and they all linked hands.  
  
Meanwhile, Kouga was still cursing and beating on the barrier.  
  
Kagome started forward, and they all slipped through behind her.  
  
Miroku scratched his head. "That's the most unprofessional thing I've ever done."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Sango sweatdropped. Kagome turned toward them. "Not like you chase girls? Mr. Houshi-san considers that professional?"  
  
Miroku smiled and scratched his chin. "Well, I would say that it is more of a vocation so. . ."  
  
*whak*  
  
Sango hit him over the head with her Boomerang bone. "Hentai."  
  
Miroku giggled and started after the group as they headed toward the castle.  
  
*wham, wham, wham*  
  
Miroku turned to see an enraged youkai still pounding on the barrier, glaring daggers at the castle and cursing brightly.  
  
"Oh, dear, we've forgotten Kouga." He said. Inuyasha turned and stared at the wolf.  
  
"Feh."  
  
He turned back away and started to leap toward the castle, Kagome on his back.  
  
"Ok, Kagome, look for a glow, and shoot an arrow at it." He instructed as he sailed through the air.  
  
"Kagome do." Kagome pulled an arrow out, and looked closely at the building. But not one single glow could be seen.  
  
Kagome lowered her bow. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, glancing over his shoulder.  
  
Kagome shook her head sadly at him. "No glow."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes went wide. "Nani?!"  
  
Kagome shrugged. "No glow. Not even tiny glow."  
  
"A-are you sure?" Inuyasha asked as he came back to earth.  
  
Kagome nodded. "No glow."  
  
Inuyasha growled and placed her on the ground before tearing toward the castle.  
  
"Sankon Tessou!!!"  
  
His claws ripped through thin air, leaving nothing but a large, gaping hole in the castle.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes went wide.  
  
He pulled out Tetsusaiga. "Kaze No Kizu!!!!!"  
  
The entire castle was eradicated into dust.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the place he had been sure his enemy's had been. Kagome came up behind him. "No glow." She said sadly.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "No glow."  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone was disappointed.  
  
Miroku stared at his cursed arm and shook his head, while Sango sat next to him, deep in memory of her brother.  
  
Shippo watched them, stroking Kirara's fur lightly and shaking his head.  
  
Inuyasha fiddled with Tetsusaiga in his hands, and stared at the moon from a tree branch.  
  
Kagome climbed up beside him. "Ugh." She moaned as she pulled herself up.  
  
Inuyasha's ears moved in her direction, but his eyes stayed on the moon.  
  
Kagome sat down, and stared at the moon as well.  
  
Finally, Kagome spoke, "Why is everyone so sad Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her in shock, then remembered that she did not know.  
  
"That man you met, Naraku. . ."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Oh, monkey! Yes, Kagome had lots of fun with Monkey!!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled slightly. "Well, he's not as good as you think, he's not a good person."  
  
Kagome's mouth fell open and she stared at Inuyasha.  
  
"You met Kohaku didn't you?"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Kohaku is Sango's brother, Naraku keeps him under mind control and had him kill his own family, and he tried to kill Sango too."  
  
Kagome made a noise and her head drooped.  
  
"And Miroku, his entire family is cursed. He has to keep his right arm covered because it has a void in it that sucks everything up. One day, it will consume him too."  
  
Kagome made another noise. "And Shippo-chan?"  
  
"We met Shippo a long time ago, his father had been killed and we saved him, so he travels with us because he has nowhere else to go."  
  
Inuyasha's could smell the saltwater, see the muscles in her body tense as tears fell to the ground below.  
  
"And Kagome?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Kagome looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"What is Kagome fighting for?"  
  
Inuyasha looked back at the moon. "Kagome. . .Kagome is fighting for her friends. . ." He said and smiled at her.  
  
Kagome smiled back and leaned against him. "And Inuyasha *yawn*?"  
  
Inuyasha looked back at the moon and heard her breathing start to subside. "What is Inuyasha fighting for?" She asked through a yawn.  
  
Inuyasha looked back at the moon and put his arm around the sleeping girl.  
  
"I'm fighting. . .for that which I shoulder love. . .for that which gives me hope. . .I will always remain strong. . .that's what I fight for. . ."  
  
His own eyes started to shut in sleep. . .and the moon became so large it glowed in his eyes.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Thank you all for the kind reviews!!! ^^ You make me a very happy person!!! ^_^  
  
^_^ Ja!!!  
  
Review!!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome's Memories  
  
By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 12: Kagome Remembers  
  
Kagome hummed as she threw stones into the river, smiling to herself.  
  
Inuyasha watched her amusingly. He hadn't seen her so happy in days. When he had wakened the morning after she had cried in his arms, she had been gloomy. Just like that day had been, it rained, and they had had to postpone their trip for more Shards because of it.  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he looked up at the cloudless sky. They had only walked a few miles in the past few days, and this was the first time Kagome had smiled in all that time.  
  
She turned to him happily, waving. "Inuyasha!!"  
  
He stood and walked toward her, she had started to say his name correctly, and had better grammar than before. It was like she were growing up.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to the edge of the small river and watched as Kagome picked up some stones and tossed them in, making them skid across the top of the water.  
  
"You try it." She handed him one of the stones and showed him how to throw.  
  
He threw the stone, and it skipped all the way over to the next shore. Kagome laughed and clapped.  
  
She smiled at him before humming again.  
  
He stopped dead at the tune.  
  
"Hmmm-hm-hm-hm-hm-hm-hm, hm,hm-hmmmmm-hm-hm-hm,hm-hm. . ."  
  
Inuyasha's ears pricked up and his memory turned at the familiar tune. It was a song. . .a NEW song that Kagome had sang before, but she had said it was a new song. . .meaning. . .  
  
Inuyasha turned swiftly to the girl. "W-where did you hear that song?"  
  
Kagome looked thoughtful. "I don't know, I have heard it somewhere before. . .it. . .memory is fuzzy. . ." Kagome grabbed her head, and gave a short moan. This happened every time that he asked her about her future. Or something related to her future.  
  
Inuyasha made a face and touched her arm. "That's ok."  
  
Kagome smiled back before running off along the stream, looking for more stones.  
  
* * *  
  
It was night, the night of the new moon, which meant. . .  
  
Kagome gasped as she saw the fluffy ears contract into Inuyasha's head. The silver hair went dark black, and his fangs and claws receded.  
  
Kagome pointed to him in shock. "Inuyasha. . .Inuyasha is. . .is. . ."  
  
But she wasn't quite sure WHAT he was herself. She raised an eyebrow, her mouth slightly agape and she stared at him.  
  
Inuyasha made a face and shut his eyes.  
  
"This happens to Inuyasha during the New Moon Kagome. He loses his youkai powers, and becomes fully human."  
  
Kagome nodded, though, it was a bit over her head still. "Oh."  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha said, turning his head away.  
  
Kagome sat next to him with a smile. "What you think?"  
  
The others looked at her in question and Inuyasha edged slightly away.  
  
"Kagome and Inuyasha could be brother and sister, we look alike, ne?"  
  
Miroku and Sango raised their eyebrows and Shippo held down a giggle.  
  
Inuyasha sweatdropped as Kagome smiled, pointing to herself.  
  
"Well. . .yes. . .you DO look alike. . ." Miroku started with a smile, but Inuyasha tossed a stone at his head.  
  
"Shut up, baka hentai houshi!"  
  
Miroku laughed at his friend's expense, while Sango sweatdropped. "That's not something to be proud of houshi-sama."  
  
But Miroku still laughed, despite himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Nearby, lurked the eyes of the enemy itself, peering through the foliage at them, gliding in the thin air, watching them with detached interest.  
  
The snake-like figure glided back to its master without a sound and reported what was seen.  
  
"So. . .Inuyasha cannot protect the girl then. . ."  
  
* * *  
  
It was late by the time everyone was asleep.  
  
Inuyasha was nervous, sleeping in his human form, and he wanted to stay up all night, something that was impossible in his human form.  
  
His eyes started to ache and he shut them, just for rest, but he soon was in a deep sleep, snoring slightly.  
  
Kagome leaned against the tree beside him.  
  
There was the smallest sound on the air, and Kagome's eyes drifted open.  
  
Before her stood another girl that looked strangely like herself.  
  
There were long, snake-like being floating by her, watching her all with the same detached-interest.  
  
Kagome's eyes came fully open and she saw that she was being held to the tree by some of the snake-like creatures.  
  
Kagome gasped and stared at the woman before her questioningly.  
  
"Hello, Kagome." The woman said slowly, as she drifted downward toward the girl she had trapped.  
  
"Do. . .do we know each other?" Kagome asked, moving her legs away from the woman who had no aura, like Inuyasha and the others, something that disturbed Kagome.  
  
Kikyou gave no sign of a smile, and her voice was calm and clear. "You're time with Inuyasha is over."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Are you going to take Kagome home now?"  
  
Kikyou was utterly puzzled now. THAT wasn't the reaction she had anticipated from the girl. That was not even CLOSE to the answer she had been expecting.  
  
She peered hard at the girl's aura. It was. . .distorted somehow. . .like something were covering her. . .to keep something hidden. . .  
  
Kikyou peered hard at the girl for some time, trying to detect what was so important in this girl's mind that her aura had been distorted to hide it.  
  
Kagome, unable to understand what Kikyou was doing, felt nervous under the scrutiny of the dark miko.  
  
Kikyou finally stopped, and straightened. "No matter, it will be easier this way." She mumbled to herself.  
  
With one sweeping motion Kagome felt her whole mind and body go into shock.  
  
Her eyes went wide and the smile disappeared from her face. What was going on?!  
  
Kikyou smiled silently as she placed one hand on Kagome's side, the side that the Shikon Jewel had originally come from when the Centipede Monster had bitten her.  
  
Kagome felt jolts of pain go through her, though, Kikyou had barely touched her. She felt sleepy from the contact of her huge, half-soul meeting with the missing half which lied in Kikyou. Her eyes started to drift closed, but they popped back open as she felt something slip inside of her. Her soul was giving way!!  
  
Kagome's eyes opened in shock and she felt like she had to do something. So, like in tug-o-war, she grabbed the other end of her soul and pulled as hard as she could.  
  
Kikyou made a face as the emotionless face of the girl in front of her stiffened and tensed.  
  
Her hand moved harder on the spot on Kagome's side, and she made a face as she felt a little of her own soul give under Kagome's pull. She was. . .too. . .weak. . .  
  
Electricity shot out from Kagome's side and shocked Kikyou's fingers.  
  
Kikyou groaned slightly and fell back, clutching her hand, which was wounded.  
  
The snake-like figures released Kagome, who sighed, and went straight toward Kikyou, surrounding her and lifting her up.  
  
Kikyou glared at her opponent that had fallen asleep from the great spiritual stress and went on into the night.  
  
There would be another time when she would meet Kagome, but first, she had to heal her weakened soul.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Yo! I'm back with another chapter!! ^_^  
  
First off, in the ending of the last chapter, Inuyasha was not actually talking about either Kagome OR Kikyou. He was just talking about his friends in general, and friends would include BOTH Kagome AND Kikyou. It wasn't a love thing, I just needed something to fit in for what he fights for, and that little phrase came to mind and I thought it was perfect. I'm not much of an inu/kik fan anyway. ^_^ But that doesn't mean that I hate Kikyou, I have my own opinion which is varied and hard to explain. So, I'll leave it there. ^_^  
  
Until next time, I'll try to keep up the funny in my fics, and be prepared for more memories as Kagome starts to remember more bits and pieces from her 'future'. ^_^  
  
Well, also, thanks to all my lovely reviewers!! You make me SO happy!!! ^_^ Thanks again!!! Ja!!!  
  
Review!!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome's Memories  
  
By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 13: Remembering You  
  
Kagome squirmed in her sleep.  
  
Her head hurt, and she had felt exhausted for days since she had met and fought Kikyou.  
  
Inuyasha watched her drearily, wondering what was keeping her up at night this time. Another dream of flesh-eating monsters? A dream of the Naraku she had met turning into the Naraku he had explained to her? Or was it something different this time? He scratched behind one of his fur- covered ears as he watched the girl, not daring to wake her, it was always better for nightmares to run through their entirety.  
  
Kagome squirmed again and moaned a squeaking noise that sounded like she was in pain.  
  
Finally, she gave a gasp-like scream and sat straight up, breathing heavily and sweating.  
  
Her eyes peered around in the dark and she gave another gasp-like scream when Inuyasha landed next to her.  
  
She hugged him and shut her eyes in fright. Inuyasha, used to this treatment from the youthful-minded girl, patted her head and waited for her to explain what she had seen in her nightmares this time.  
  
"Kagome saw. . .was glowing. . .screams. . .blood. . .pain. . ." Words were lost as she started to cry, her body shook and her voice quavered. "Horrible. . ."  
  
Inuyasha made a face and sat down on the ground, allowing the girl to cling to him as her frame shook violently and she held down choked sobs.  
  
When she had appeared to have calmed down, he patted her head, a way of asking for her attention. She turned up to him, and he saw the tears in her eyes still.  
  
"When did these nightmares start Kagome? You were fine one night, then the next, you're having nightmares. Did Naraku give them to you?"  
  
Kagome shook her head and her grip tightened at the thought of the pain she had felt when Kikyou had tried to extract her soul through her side that had held the Shikon No Tama.  
  
"Did someone else? Shippo telling you ghost stories late at night?" Inuyasha inquired, concerned for the trembling 'child'.  
  
Kagome shook her head again. "Uh-uh." She said and sniffled, a choked hiccup coming out at the same time.  
  
"Then who Kagome? It wasn't, er, isn't like you to have nightmares. Not in the all the time we've been here have you had ONE bad dream. What has happened that has caused them all of a sudden?" He turned the girl about so that she could stare into his eyes, this way, he could tell if she were hiding something or not.  
  
"Who WAS it Kagome?" He pressed the matter as the girls eyes started to linger from his.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Miko woman. . .black hair. . .snakes. . .hurt. . ." Kagome mumbled and new tears started to form. "Terrified. . ."  
  
Inuyasha's body jolted awake at the description. "K-Kikyou?" He whispered.  
  
"Kikyou did this to you?" Kagome looked up at him questioningly as he gripped her shoulders tightly.  
  
"Kagome, are you SURE it was Kikyou?" Kagome's head lowered.  
  
"Kagome doesn't know. . .never got name of woman. . .black hair. . .snakes. . .looked like Kagome in mirror. . ." Kagome looked back up at him in question.  
  
"Why. . .why did the lady look like Kagome?"  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were silent and melancholy for days. Kagome still had nightmares every night, and Inuyasha often carried her, as she slept most of the day.  
  
Her brown eyes were always troubled, and his amber ones averted hers often.  
  
Finally, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stepped in.  
  
"Alright, what are you two keeping from us?" Shippo demanded, poking his finger on Inuyasha's nose.  
  
The hanyou looked up at him half-sorrowfully and averted his eyes back to the ground slowly.  
  
"You two are acting so strangely! You're melancholy and soft spoken, which is DEFINITELY strange for Inuyasha!" Sango said.  
  
"Has something conspired between the two of you when we were not looking?" Miroku asked.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stood so close together that their shoulders were touching, but they might as well have been worlds apart from the way they averted each other's eyes.  
  
"What IS it?!" Shippo grabbed the front of Inuyasha's shirt and pulled it, pressing his feet against the hanyou's chest.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Kikyou. . ."  
  
Shippo made a face. "Not HER!!! What in the HELL did you do?!"  
  
Inuyasha let his eyes drift to the ground. "Kikyou. . ." He began again.  
  
"Kikyou. . .tried to kill Kagome. . ."  
  
The others looked at the melancholy, detached girl who's eyes were hidden by her bangs.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango asked, taking a step closer.  
  
"Inuyasha. . ." Kagome muttered.  
  
Everybody looked up.  
  
Shippo got down and peered upward to view the pained look on Kagome's face. Her hands came up and grabbed either side of her head, messing up her hair.  
  
"Inuyasha. . ." She groaned, getting down on her knees.  
  
"Kagome?!" Shippo gasped, backing up as her knees came down in front of him.  
  
"Inuyasha. . .head hurt. . ." Kagome's memory fazed between images of the hanyou. A smile, an angered face as he pulled forth Tetsusaiga. A centipede monster crashed into her minds eye and disappeared before Kagome could trace it's origin.  
  
'Kagome. . .let me protect you!!!' Images, words, everything came piling in like a tornado, pain, she was overwhelmed by the mass of information. Yet, she could trace nothing but a bunch of blurry images.  
  
Her ears only lightly picked up the words that were said outside of her mind.  
  
"Kagome's aura is distorted Inuyasha!!" Miroku's voice.  
  
Kagome grabbed her ears, and her hair and twisted, trying to somehow block out the images and sounds.  
  
Shippo had grabbed a vial of small sliver-like shards. An angry looking monster was holding her by the throat. She was dressed like the miko Kikyou, and was being chased by a woman with a comb in her hand. Her friends were pointing to a blushing boy and yelling at her. But. . .didn't her friends look older? She turned her mind to the picture but it blurred and disappeared.  
  
Finally, she gasped and let go of her ears and hair. As soon as they had come, the images had disappeared again, leaving her sweating and confused. She gasped for breath, her fingers grabbing the mounds of dust and dirt below her in pain.  
  
Lifting her eyes, she saw Inuyasha. "Kagome?"  
  
* * *  
  
Miroku had suggested going into the forest for a more tranquil setting that may calm Kagome's distressed mind.  
  
Kagome slept soundly against a tree, Inuyasha next to her. She had refused to leave his side for the past few hours, like she was afraid.  
  
But all Inuyasha could sense from her was a mass of confusion.  
  
"Kagome. . ." He mumbled as he slowly closed his own eyes. "I'm. . .I'm sorry. . ."  
  
"How sweet. A hanyou and his human wench. You are indeed pathetic Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha opened one eye and stared blatantly at his elder brother.  
  
"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked angrily, but so softly that it was barely audible.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at his brother's behavior, but brushed it off as nothing.  
  
"You know what I have come for Inuyasha, Tetsusaiga."  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eye, sighed and shut the eye all the way.  
  
Sesshoumaru was irked slightly, his brother was. . .ignoring him?! What in all the hells was WRONG with the hanyou?!  
  
He unsheathed Toukijin and pointed it at his brother's throat. "Defend yourself, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha ignored his brother further.  
  
"Inuyasha, you are acting strangely." Sesshoumaru stated, hoping for an answer from his younger sibling.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and stood up as he heard an felt Kagome stir next to him.  
  
"If I fight you, will you shut the hell up and go away?"  
  
Sesshoumaru felt red-hot anger rise in him at the way his brother spoke to him.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak but Inuyasha glared angrily at him as soon as his mouth went ajar.  
  
"You'll wake her up you idiot."  
  
Inuyasha took a side step and headed out of the forest calmly.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood by the tree, perplexed for a few moments before following his brother out of the forest in confusion.  
  
* * *  
  
Not much longer after that, a small girl in a kimono ran through the brush.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama~!!!!"  
  
There was no answer from any part of the forest until the toad youkai Jaken jumped through the bush and took a swing at Rin's head with his staff. "You stupid child!!"  
  
Rin ducked and moved out of the way as Ah-Un, the two headed dragon, shifted his great bulk through the bushes.  
  
Rin glanced through the clearing in disappointment. "Sesshoumaru- sama~!!!" She called again.  
  
Jaken glared at her. "Shut up you stupid child, we're not to follow the Lord."  
  
Rin ignored him and stepped further into the clearing. Ah-Un began to protest, but Rin pulled on his reins. "Jaken is just being a spoiled-sport Ah-Un."  
  
The dragon stopped pulling on his reins and let the girl lead him from the cover of the forest into the small clearing.  
  
There was a noise and a flash of movement by the tree though, and Rin stopped dead. Jaken hurried forward, protecting her, though he had always said that he had hated her. Ah-Un made a growl-like warning at the creature behind the tree.  
  
Slowly, cautiously, Rin moved around the two creatures that stood in front other as protection from the foreign creature, and went forward, pacing around the tree.  
  
She stopped when she saw the long black hair.  
  
Was it. . .the black haired miko that had saved her from the castle of Naraku?  
  
She moved further, despite the protests of the two youkai that followed close at her heels.  
  
But they all stopped when they saw who was sleeping against the tree.  
  
None other than Kagome!!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Hey, sorry you all had to wait so long. I've been tremendously lazy the last few days, just not in a very good writing mood. =_= But, here you have it, yet another chapter. ^_^ Hope you all like it much. Thanks for all the reviews guys.  
  
Ja.  
  
Review!! 


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome's Memories  
  
By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 14: Rin  
  
Rin stared at the sleeping girl, not budging an inch as memories of where she had seen the girl before crossed her mind.  
  
Jaken gasped and stood in front of Rin, his staff in front of him. "Don't Rin! Lord Sesshoumaru says that this girl is a mighty miko, and that she is very precious to that hanyou. And that hanyou brat can be very possessive." Jaken said loudly as Rin gazed at the sleeping girl.  
  
Ah-Un, not understanding Jaken's anger and mumbled words, moved behind Rin slowly, eyeing the miko who's aura seemed unstable and shaky.  
  
Jaken's harsh and swift words entered the girl's ears and shook her awake slightly. Her side suddenly burned with the feeling of being watched by curious eyes. She groaned slightly and her eyelids shuddered before they slowly were opened.  
  
The world was fuzzy and light hit her eyes, making her shut them again, groan and roll over in the warm grass by the tree. Her head ran against the hard bark of the tree though, and she winced at the pain. Sighing she opened her eyes again and examined the place around her. She was warm, but, felt like something was watching her. She turned around and looked sleepily at Jaken, Ah-Un and Rin. She smiled dreamily at them before turning her body fully about.  
  
She scratched her head as she sat on her legs, watching them as curiously as they watched her.  
  
Finally, she broke the silence, her eyes moving about the group. "Where is Inuyasha?"  
  
Rin and the others simply stared at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome repeated her question.  
  
Rin moved out of the group and toward the girl. Jaken stumbled after her, glaring daggers at Kagome. "We know nothing of you're hanyou lover girl!!"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "Hanyou. . .'lover?'"  
  
Jaken made a face at her question. "That brat Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome smiled at him. "Oh." Was all she said.  
  
Then her face blanked and both Rin and Kagome looked to the small youkai.  
  
"What's a lover?" They asked in unison. They noticed instantly and smiled at each other, forgot their questions, and went on with their own conversation.  
  
"Rin's name is Rin. What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Kagome. It's nice to meet you Rin!" Rin and Kagome smiled at each other again.  
  
"Rin glad to meet you too." She commented before sitting down before the girl and carrying on a conversation.  
  
Jaken sweatdropped. "I will never understand humans. . ." He sighed as he grabbed the back of Rin's kimono and tugged hard, pulling her backward.  
  
Rin glared at him as he tried desperately to drag her away.  
  
"What you doing Jaken-san?" Jaken glared back at her. "We're going somewhere else."  
  
"But Rin wants to stay here with Kagome." Rin said, swatting at her caretaker with her hand.  
  
Jaken dodged around her small arm and hand, and kept pulling.  
  
Kagome, seeing the problem, grabbed the other end of Rin and pulled the youkai backward across the ground. Rin giggled as she was swept through the air and placed back by Kagome again.  
  
Jaken sputtered angrily and shouted threats at the young, clueless miko.  
  
Ah-Un's ears suddenly pricked forward, and his eyes narrowed. A small growl formed inside of the creature.  
  
Everyone looked up as Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara came through the bushes.  
  
Kirara hopped down and sat in Kagome's lap, glaring and hissing at the dragon youkai, her hair raised defensively. Ah-Un growled back and looked ready to attack when Rin pulled his reins. "Be nice." She ordered and turned back to the others.  
  
Ah-Un whined and obeyed, while Kagome stroked Kirara and whispered the same thing to him. Kirara turned his head from Ah-Un and stopped growling, allowing Kagome to pet him.  
  
Shippo climbed down and greeted Rin happily, smiling at her. He sat down by Kagome and started off talking with the young girl as if nothing were going on.  
  
Miroku and Sango looked puzzled as they drew closer, paying no mind to the sputtering youkai at their feet. Jaken swung his staff at them and dared to shout threats that went unheard and unnoticed by the others. He continued to attack verbally until he was tired.  
  
Sango tapped Kagome on the shoulder. "Hey, where's Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome shrugged. "I woke up by this tree, and Rin and Ah-Un and the crazy little guy over there were staring at me."  
  
Miroku and Sango exchanged glances. "Sesshoumaru's minions." Miroku mumbled. Sango nodded.  
  
Miroku turned to the sputtering youkai beside him. "Hey, where is Sesshoumaru right now?" He asked, smiling at the youkai.  
  
Jaken glared at him, swinging his staff at the monk's head. "Lord Sesshoumaru is on important business! Something a human would not understand!!"  
  
"He's fighting Inuyasha." Shippo translated for them before Rin could. Jaken glared at him, his mouth open in protest, but he shut it again with a small, "Hmph!"  
  
"So, they are fighting then?" Miroku stated more then asked.  
  
His inquiry was met with a sudden shake of the earth and distant cries. Everyone's head turned toward the oncoming noise and shouts.  
  
"I'm going to kill you, you bastard!!!" There was the sound of metal clinking and everyone knew that the swords had met. There was no sound from Sesshoumaru, but his voice wasn't as loud and he didn't yell like Inuyasha, so he may have spoken without them knowing.  
  
There was more clinking and the sound of Inuyasha yelling threats. Then suddenly. . .  
  
*th-wunk*  
  
Tetsusaiga shot through the trees and landed, sticking straight up in the dirt. Kagome gasped as the mighty blade gave forth steam and shrank to a rusted old blade.  
  
Jaken ran toward it. "Success!" He cried before he was caught in the head by Shippo's top. Jaken gave a scream as the little youkai laughed at him.  
  
The top shrank back to size and Jaken lay, defeated by the blade.  
  
The air suddenly went still, and a mysterious wind blew, bringing a horrifying scent to both Kirara and Shippo's noses. Both youkai's hair stood on end and Kagome felt something inside of her move at the manifestation of a mighty power. Her hair rose slightly and fell again, her eyes wide with shock, a chill running down her spine.  
  
Rin stared at her. "Kagome-chan?"  
  
Kagome got to her feet as Sesshoumaru came crashing backward through the trees. Rin screamed and moved behind Kagome, who was staring at the place from which Sesshoumaru had come. Jaken got to his feet and forgot the mighty blade to go toward his Lord.  
  
Just as Sesshoumaru landed neatly on his feet, a flash of red and white shot out of the brush and sent itself snarling toward him.  
  
Sesshoumaru dodged, with only a small wound. He made a face as he dodged an attack from the same creature from behind. "Inuyasha. . ." He cursed softly under his breath, but Kagome caught the words and looked toward the figure that stood now to the opposite of the mighty youkai.  
  
It was indeed Inuyasha. But. . .there was something. . .different about him. He had a feral look in his eyes which were a blood red. His fangs stuck out of his mouth and appeared to have grown. His claws were extended and he had flexed them as blood dripped from the tips. His hair moved, and they spotted a single purple line on each cheek. His ears moved back and forth rapidly, the hair seemed to have grown and it made him look even more dangerous.  
  
"Nearly got ya that time. . ." The strange Inuyasha chortled as he licked the blood on his claws. "This is fun. . ."  
  
The strange Inuyasha flexed his claws again before bending slightly at the middle and lowering his arms as he crouched, eyeing his enemy.  
  
Someone stepped on a twig and the red eyes flicked toward the group of humans that looked on. The nose of the youkai moved slightly, as if he were catching their scents. He unbent from his position and turned toward them, ignoring his opponent. "Well. . ." He started, looking them over.  
  
His eyes fell on Kagome, but she did not moved, only stared back at him in shock. The youkai's eyes moved down toward her legs, peering at Rin, and back up to her face and back along the faces of the others.  
  
He made a shortened laugh before springing toward them, claws extended.  
  
Everyone else scattered but Kagome. Rin stopped half way from the others and called to her new friend. "KAGOME-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome's eyes blinked and she raised her arms toward the youkai. "Inuyasha. . ." She mumbled, staring at him still as he fell toward her.  
  
Sesshoumaru moved toward him, if only to prevent him from hurting Rin, but he wasn't fast enough.  
  
"Inuyasha. . ." Kagome said again. The youkai let out a laugh and pulled back his arm. "Sankon~. . ."  
  
"SIT!!!!!!" The youkai's eyes widened suddenly and the unfinished attack phrase fell from his lips. His necklace glowed, and he plummeted to the ground with a yelp.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped as he saw his brother's body stop in its flight and collide with the hard ground below.  
  
There was silence for a minute while the dust cleared, then, harsh swearing was heard. "What in all the hells was that for?! What the fuck did I do now?!"  
  
Inuyasha came out of the hole, wincing and examining his bruised body. He glared accusingly at Kagome. "Well?!"  
  
Kagome sat, slumped on her legs in shock. "Inuyasha. . ." She breathed, examining his eyes, hands, ears, cheeks, taking it all in. He was back to normal, and the sinking feeling in her stomach was gone.  
  
Tears started to form in her eyes and Inuyasha remembered her memory loss, and thought that he had caused her tears by yelling at her. "Kagome. . .hey. . .I didn't. . ."  
  
But Kagome wiped the tears away swiftly and picked up the sword. "Here ya go."  
  
Inuyasha examined the sword and looked back up at her. "Did I. . .?"  
  
But he had to dodge as Sesshoumaru came down from the sky.  
  
Inuyasha transformed the sword and looked toward the little girl that had suddenly appeared in his group. "Hey. . ." He started and saw his brother watching the girl as well.  
  
He suddenly put two and two together and pointed at his brother accusingly. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open in shock. Everyone stared at him, but the group soon followed, and noticed what he was so stunned about. Their eyes grew wide and they stared back at the youkai Lord like he was crazy.  
  
Rin danced around happily, playing with the flowers as she jabbered to Jaken who was oblivious to her. Kagome sat by the girl and had started to make flower wreaths out of the few flowers as well.  
  
Finally, Sesshoumaru moved toward the forest, his face slightly pink. "Come Rin."  
  
"Hai!" Rin called before getting up, a flower crown in her hand. Jaken stumbled after her, yelling for them to wait. Ah-Un completed the procession as Inuyasha and the others stared dumbly after them.  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha let Kagome braid his hair that night, after having found out that he had nearly killed her. Shippo made comments, but Inuyasha only brushed the little kitsune away lightly, glaring at him.  
  
Kagome finally finished and put a flower crown on his head. "There ya go." She smiled and patted his head before starting on a new braid, weaving a flower in it this time. Inuyasha winced once when she pulled too hard, but didn't complain as he stared drearily ahead.  
  
Miroku smiled at him and opened his mouth to say something when the hanyou glared at him, and he closed it again.  
  
Sango sighed, staring up at the moon. "It sure is a nice night."  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Yo! ^_^ I'm SO happy that everyone likes this story so much. I'll try to update by the weekend, but I can't be for certain. ^_^;; Well, just, bear with me for a bit longer. ^_~ Thanks SO much to all my cool reviewers! And sorry for the fact that I didn't update for a while. I kinda. . .forgot. =_=;; VERY sorry. I'll be more consistent and will update ASAP. *beats fist into palm with a smile* I promise. Ja! ^_~  
  
Review!!! 


	15. Chapter 15

Kagome's Memories  
  
By: OtakuSailorV  
  
Chapter 15: Naraku Returns Once Again  
  
Kagome was asleep, resting against Inuyasha, a small smile on her lips.  
  
Inuyasha nodded off not long after her, his own breath coming in and out quietly as his head rested against Kagome's.  
  
Miroku, Sango and the others had fallen asleep as well, leaving the fire to smolder until morning.  
  
It was late, and the breeze blew through the trees lightly, scattering the fire, but not enough for it to touch the soft grass and start a blaze of its own.  
  
Kagome moved in her sleep and Inuyasha grunted slightly, but allowed the warmth of her body to comfort him in the cold of the night.  
  
There was a small rustle and all the youkai's ears twitched, but they did not wake.  
  
A second rustle occurred and the youkai stirred.  
  
*ba-koom!!!!!*  
  
Inuyasha and the others all let out gasps or screams before jumping up to their feet. The earth had trembled below their feet, making them stumble as they tried to stand.  
  
They turned toward the dawning sky, a large cloud of black smoke and fire sparks were lighting the gray sky not far away. Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged glances before she scooped up the quiver and arrows and hopped onto his back.  
  
Shippo got on Miroku's head, and Kirara transformed, growling angrily. Sango mounted, with the houshi behind her, and the sped off after the pair.  
  
* * *  
  
They arrived at a town that had been decimated by fire and the explosion of before. There were bodies lying strewn on the ground, and the air was thick with smoke. Fire consumed the ground and huts around them, there was no sign of any living creature.  
  
Kagome turned and gasped, small tears filling her eyes.  
  
Out of the smoke, a figure was striding toward them.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened partially and he let out a growl, his hair standing on end. His grip on Tetsusaiga became so tight, that Kagome was sure the scabbard would break.  
  
Sango and the others alighted behind them, and they gasped at the figure.  
  
It was Naraku. Smirking, laughing, his eyes showing no emotion but pure hate and malice as he strode toward them.  
  
Inuyasha roared and rushed him headlong, and was confronted with a transformed creature that stank of putrid miasma, and was even more horrendous to set the eyes upon.  
  
Kagome gasped and fell to her knees, shocked at what Naraku was truly like. Her mouth hung open slightly, and everything felt weak.  
  
There was no getting around it, this WAS Naraku. . . But. . .he. . .he had acted so. . .so NICE to her. . .what. . .what had happened? Could this be a dream?  
  
She pinched herself and winced slightly. No, this was no dream. This was REAL.  
  
At the thought of the word, she started to contemplate on what the word truly meant. Was REAL something you could touch? Was it something you could SEE? What was REAL? Was she real?  
  
She looked at her hands, and saw the bow in them. Something snapped inside, and she thought she had seen this very scene somewhere else. . .it all seemed. . .so. . .familiar. . .  
  
There were yells and Inuyasha scooped her up just as something crashed into the ground where she had been. "Fool! What are you doing?!" He yelled at her, setting her down on the ground again.  
  
"Watch yourself!" He called before drawing his sword and hacking at the putrid masses of flesh that was Naraku.  
  
Kagome looked tot he place she had been. There was a giant, gaping hole in the ground, and she felt her entire form quake at the thought that she had been standing there just moments before. He had tried to kill her. . .Naraku. . .why?  
  
Her eyes moved to the stinking mass that Inuyasha was attacking. It still had Naraku's head on it, but legs and other grotesque appendages were sticking out at odd angles and clawing the air or ground around them. She covered her mouth, but dropped it when the head turned her way.  
  
Her eyes locked with Naraku's only briefly before he sent one of the long, disgusting arms her way with a laugh, hatred flaring in his eyes. Kagome gasped at the realization that she had been tricked, that Inuyasha was right about Naraku after all.  
  
Her mind briefly reached out to Sango and the others, thinking about what Inuyasha said about them. The words came back like a horrible memory though.  
  
'Sango. . .her brother was taken by Naraku. . .'  
  
*crash*  
  
The long claw narrowly missed her as she stared up at the face of Naraku, which had been frustrated with his failed attack, and it seemed anxious as well in a way.  
  
Inuyasha spun around and saw the claw raise again, and start to strike. . .  
  
'Miroku. . .he's cursed. . .he will one day die from the curse that Naraku put on him. . .'  
  
*crash*  
  
The attack missed yet again. Naraku seemed frantic as he raised the claw again. . .  
  
Kagome's mind came to her question to Inuyasha then.  
  
'And. . .what does Inuyasha fight for. . .?'  
  
She saw the claw, right above her, it shone against the smoke and bits of fire before it started to come down at a fast rate. There was a yell, but her mind was still lost.  
  
'For that which I should love. . .'  
  
*crack!*  
  
Kagome fell to the ground, pushed down by Inuyasha. Her eyes were wide with confusion as she spotted the hole in his middle. He was dripping blood, but he smiled to her softly. "I told you to watch yourself." He said before pulling himself free and facing the beast again.  
  
'For that which gives me hope. . .'  
  
He dodged off to he side, knowing that he was now the target, that Kagome was forgotten now that he had been wounded.  
  
Kagome got to her feet, dripping an arrow and her bow as she watched a claw coming down toward Inuyasha. Her mind jumped and she pulled an arrow back quickly.  
  
'. . .I will always remain strong. . .'  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome released the arrow just as she was sure that the claw would hit Inuyasha. Her wandered to one final thought, one that was fuzzy, and appeared to be from long ago.  
  
'Just let me protect you!!!' Was that Inuyasha? She thought it was his voice and she smiled to herself softly. "Let me protect you this time. . ." She whispered as she let the arrow fly.  
  
There was a blinding light, but she stood against it as she watched the arrow shoot outward.  
  
It connected with Naraku in another blinding flash of light. There was an ear-piercing scream, and Kagome fell to the ground, her head in her hands.  
  
She gasped as everything came back. Starting from the first thing she had forgotten, and going all the way back.  
  
Inuyasha stood, watching as the light faded and revealed Kagome on the other side, holding her head, her hair covering her face which was contorted in pain.  
  
Forgetting his own wound, he ran toward her. "Kagome!"  
  
He landed by her and grabbed one arm, peering into her face.  
  
"Kagome???" He asked worriedly.  
  
With one hand, she pushed back her hair, and, slowly, straightened.  
  
"Inuyasha. . .?" She asked, she looked quizzical.  
  
"What. . .what happened? Did I just. . .did I forget?" She asked him, and he smiled at her.  
  
Without answering her, he hugged her to him. "You're back." He whispered softly. She blushed slightly before wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Hey!! Kagome's ok!!" Shippo called as he came up to them.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome released each other with a grin. "Shippo-chan!! Thanks so much for interpreting everything!!" Kagome huggled the tiny kitsune cub who giggled.  
  
"It was nothin'."  
  
"Kagome-chan!!" Sango hailed her, Miroku and Kirara behind her.  
  
"Sango-chan!" Kagome got to her feet and immediately, both girls started to ramble on about what had happened recently.  
  
Miroku nudged Inuyasha and raised his eyebrows meaningfully.  
  
Inuyasha glared at him, and pounded him over the head with his fist. "Shut up!!"  
  
Miroku giggled happily at his friend's embarrassment. "So, everything went well then?" Miroku asked, nudging Inuyasha in the ribs.  
  
"I said Shut up!!!!!:  
  
Kagome and the others giggled at the two men, as they continued to fight, forgetting the fight, and the long days past.  
  
Their journey was over.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Yo!!! I would like to explain a bit of the ending here.  
  
Ok, the things in parentheses like this '. . .', were, of course, thoughts. But, they were also memories, so, try to connect the "words" with the 'thoughts', and you may get what effect I was trying to place in the story. It was supposed to be like. . .she was starting to remember what had happened to her, and Inuyasha's voice was in her mind as she prepared to fire the arrow. Of course, it may seem like it took a great deal of time before she shot the actual arrow, but, actually, it only took a split second before she did fire it.  
  
Please review the final chapter, even if you do not review normally!! And please stay tuned for other fanfictions by me!!! ^_~  
  
Thanks:  
  
Oneesan_no_Miroku_Houshi  
  
JillianJiggs  
  
flashpichu  
  
Silerwing10  
  
JadeMoonWing, Legacy Carrier  
  
im1smartblonde  
  
Xiaoyu122  
  
Story Weaver 1  
  
Shadow_Kitsune67  
  
Mashimaro-San  
  
Lloyd's_Girl  
  
Fire Kitsune  
  
Chaos  
  
rogueandkurt  
  
Noki-san  
  
silentmoonlightstar  
  
Kadasa-Mori  
  
Trandscendant_Pig  
  
Inusama24  
  
Blue_Tigeress  
  
Kellie (anonymous reviewer)  
  
That's all of ya. ^_^ Thank you all SO much. You're the ones who really drove this fic, and compelled me to do my best every time. ^_^ I feel so overwhelmingly loved and wish I could thank each and every one of you personally. Really, I am delighted and really am touched at some of the comments I have received. I can't wait to get to work on new fics, and I hope that you will all read my fics again in the future. Really, I love you all SO much!!! ^_^ sorry if I put underscores where there were supposed to be spaces. =_=;; I'm so lazy I didn't go to check if some had spaces or underscores. =_=;; Sorry.  
  
Actually, I have plans for several other fics. One that I will be posting this same night called 'Unspoken Love', and several other Inuyasha fics that are sure to be funny. ^_^ Sorry this one was SO short. I wanted to make it longer, but there were people on the other site that I posted this on that were like: "Great! But when will she get her memories back??" And since I never planned on giving Kagome her memories until the very end, there was really no need to answer that question. So, the fic ended sooner then expected, but I'm going to have an identical story coming out, only with Rin as the protagonist. ^_^  
  
Finally, it may be a while before I make another INU fic. I am working on many original stories, and a few fanfictions for other anime/manga/manwha, so, no one get angry at me if it is a few months before I even say a word fanfic wise. ^_^  
  
Thank you all once again!!!! I hope you enjoyed the story, and thanks for sticking with me the whole way through!!! Ja!!!  
  
~ OtakuSailorV 


End file.
